Anthénor 5 - Mourir pour ses convictions
by iloveharlock
Summary: Anthénor s'est battu pour son avenir, pour l'amour de sa vie. Il retrouve à présent ses premiers instincts et serments : il se bat pour sa patrie et pour la liberté de tous les peuples. Ses ennemis ont de terribles alliés, mais le jeune homme a bien l'intention de trouver les siens. Et à l'instar de son père, la liberté guidera toujours ses pas, quelle que soit sa bannière !
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Warius, leurs vaisseaux, leurs équipages, leurs amis et animaux de compagnie - appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Les autres sont à moi.

 **1.**

A la tête du Contingent des cuirassés issus des trois Zones Galactiques entourant la position actuelle du QG des Pirates de Thorwald., le _Magnificent_ fonçait droit vers le cœur de la grappe formée par les bâtiments encore arrimés à leur bulle de repos.

Ayant baissé au dernier instant leur bouclier d'invisibilité, les cuirassés Militaires avaient défait les Torpilleurs composant la première des lignes de défense et, suivant le plan stratégique dressé par le Commandant du _Magnificent_ s'étaient aussitôt dispersés vers leurs cibles désignées.

Anthénor qui s'était réservé _La Massacreuse_ de Thorwald avait dégagé sa route des vaisseaux d'assistance pour filer droit vers sa cible.

Tout en supervisant la console de tirs, Lothan le Second Mécanoïde bascula son oreillette sur celle de son Commandant pour que lui seul l'entende.

\- Voilà plus d'un an que Thorwald le Massacreur se tient curieusement à carreau. Il envoie ses troupes mais demeure en retrait. Les rumeurs vont bon train et cela semble se confirmer puisque là encore en plein coup de feu il ne réagit quasiment pas !

De la tête, le jeune rouquin balafré eu un infime signe d'acquiescement.

\- Cela ne ressemble en rien à la légende qu'il s'est forgée, ajouta-t-il. Il ne peut qu'avoir d'impérieuses raisons, qui m'échappent totalement. Peut-être le découvrirons-nous en ce jour. Ne relâche pas ton attention, Lothan.

\- Je suis un Mécanoïde, rien ne m'échappe ! Je t'emmène droit sur _La Massacreuse_!

Machinalement, Anthénor caressa du bout du doigt la crosse de son arme de service dont l'étui était fixé à sa cuisse.

\- Thorwald a formé Erendal, j'ai un compte personnel à régler avec lui ! rugit-il.

Mais le combat contre le rassemblement des Croiseurs Pirates primant, le jeune homme ne songeant plus qu'à ce que son cuirassé et son équipage n'y laissent pas trop de plumes.

« Vous êtes tous sous ma responsabilité, je ne vous abandonnerai jamais et nous remplirons tous nos missions pour le drapeau sur lequel nous avons tous prêté serment ! »

Serrant les poings, il ressentit néanmoins dans le dos une chaleur qui commençait à devenir familière.

\- Tu te manifestes, Erond. Thorwald ne serait-il pas le seul à bénéficier de petits copains un peu bizarres, comme Erendal avait sa Cyphère ? Cela pourrait expliquer certaines choses !

De la proue du _Magnificent_ se déploya un appareillage circulaire, qui projeta en rafale de multiples traits de métal perforant qui lui ouvrirent une brèche dans la paroi même du quai d'arrimage où se trouvait _La Massacreuse_.

\- Commandos parés à une Incursion en territoire ennemi ! jeta-t-il d'une voix rageuse.

* * *

En plastron et protections d'assaut, Anthénor avait investi le cœur du QG de Thorwald.

Si Lothan le Second et Tizen l'Ordinatrice Centrale, avaient pu garder leur Commandant à portée de sécurité tout le temps qu'il s'était trouvé à son bord, il avait délégué la charge à Terséphora la Mécanoïde cheffe des Commandos.

Bien escorté le jeune rouquin commandant le _Magnificent_ s'était dirigé vers ce qui semblait être le repaire personnel de Thorwald, en haut d'une immense et colossale colonne intérieure.

Les Mécanoïdes de Charge forçant les portes, Anthénor put rentrer dans les appartements de Thorwald, ses escouades de Commandos empêchant les Pirates de rallier leur chef.

\- Thorwald, je suis le Commandant Anthénor Xendris, je suis venu rendre la justice de ma patrie Prian et de celles de mes alliés ! Si tu te livres, tu seras jugé équitablement, tu as ma parole ! Et pour avoir pratiqué Erendal Thorpe, tu sais que ma Flotte n'a qu'une promesse, dans le bien ou dans le mal !

Mais aucune réponse ne venant, le jeune rouquin balafré se dirigea vers les appartements même du Massacreurs, pistolet au poing et fusil d'assaut dans un fourreau attaché dans le dos.

\- Thorwald ! hurla-t-il encore.

Dans un fauteuil, derrière une table en bois lourd et noir, Thorwald semblait attendre.

Anthénor renifla légèrement.

\- Tu n'es pas un Mécanoïde, mais il y a quelque chose en toi de pas naturel du tout ! Réagis !

\- Il ne le peut pas fit une voix aux accents graves et métalliques qu'Anthénor avait déjà entendue par le passé.

\- Lot-Shen-Rand, le Leader des Ryordans était plus féroce encore et cela se ressentait dans chacune de ses syllabes même télépathiques ! Tu es un Ryordan, ça j'en suis sûr !

\- Oui, je suis Gox-Thun-Mer. J'ai longtemps habité ce corps Humain, mais il a trop vieilli pour pouvoir encore me répondre et servir. Il a cependant rempli son office en harcelant toutes les Flottes d ces mondes !

L'Ogre aux yeux de suie et à la queue fourchue apparut, comme un nuage se dégageant du corps de Thorwald qui bascula au sol telle une coquille vidée et sans vie.

\- Notre règne approche, vous ne serez jamais prêts ! aboya le Ryordan.

\- Repli ! ordonna Anthénor. Et mettons toute cette base hors d'état de nuire et à jamais !

Il serra ses poings gantés à se faire mal.

« Gox, tu es sur ma liste des nuisibles tout comme Lot ! On se retrouvera, je t'en fais le serment. D'ailleurs c'est toi qui viendras à moi, j'en suis certain ! ».


	2. Chapter 2

_Crédit_ _: Curtis Newton et son équipe appartiennent à leur créateur M. Edmond Hamilton_

 **2.**

\- Le Président Terrien James Carthew en communication, avertit Tizen l'Ordinateur Central du _Magnificent._

Anthénor haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Je ne réponds que de l'autorité de ma Flotte, puis du Président de l'Union Galactique. Je ne connais pas ce Carthew !

\- Je le passe sur ton écran privé, Capitaine, intervint Lothan le Second Mécanoïde. Ce Carthew est un Président, tu ne peux l'ignorer.

\- Vas-y… Bien que je me doute que ce soit déjà fait ! ironisa le jeune rouquin balafré dont la mine indiquait qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'on lui force la main.

Le jeune homme prit une bonne inspiration alors que le buste d'un homme plutôt âgé, élégant dans sa veste, s'affichait sur l'un des écrans transparents près de son fauteuil de commandement.

\- Je vous écoute, Monsieur le Président.

\- Je vous remercie d'accepter mon appel, Capitaine Xendris. Je n'ignore pas que les règles des Flottes Galactiques vous auraient permis de rembarrer.

\- Vous êtes une sommité, un Président, je ne pouvais me dérober, rectifia le Capitaine du _Magnificent_ , mais sans aucune acrimonie, affable de façon naturelle. Qu'y a-t-il qui vous préoccupe, Monsieur ?

\- Vos Pirates essaiment tout partout. Une sorte de redondance, puisque leurs bases de repli mobiles se qualifient elles-mêmes de « essaim ». Mais la Terre pourrait être un jour menacée. Nous sommes la galaxie d'origine de l'expansion Humaine à travers les univers. Nous pourrions être la cible finale…

\- Je ne peux vous protéger, j'ai mes objectifs de Mission, et je suis loin des coordonnées de cette Terre dont j'ignore tout… Puis-je connaître la raison de votre communication, Monsieur ?

Depuis sa place, le massif Mécanoïde évoquant le soldat médiéval dans toute sa force de métal, la tête en forme de chaudron, Lothan faisait des signes de son gantelet pour tenter de temporiser les élans de son Capitaine qui n'en avait cure, le regard volontairement détourné !

Pour sa part, depuis sa Tour Présidentielle sur Terre, James Carthew poursuivit comme s'il n'avait pas noté les écarts entre politesse et agacement de son roux interlocuteur.

\- Vous protégez vos Zones Galactiques, Capitaine Xendris. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir pour vous imposer plus. Mais je souhaiterais vous adjoindre le meilleur de mes agents, le héros de toutes les galaxies. Il vous rejoindra sous peu. J'ai l'espoir que vous accepterez son appui.

\- A voir… J'attendrai qu'il prenne contact avec moi. Vous avez ma parole, Monsieur le Président Carthew.

\- Merci, Capitaine. Et n'oubliez jamais que vous êtes aussi un enfant de la Terre.

\- Non, je suis de la planète où j'ai vu le jour, de Prian.

Anthénor prit une bonne inspiration.

\- Mais je suis aussi de ces univers. Toutes les planètes ont des petits êtres qui y naissent. Si l'occasion se présente, je m'interposerai pour la Terre. Et je confirme que j'attends votre héros.

\- Merci, Capitaine Xendris.

* * *

A se détendre au Mess des Officiers, Anthénor vit Lothan se diriger vers lui.

\- Je peux…

\- Prends place.

\- Je voudrais m'excuser pour…

\- Inutile. Tu as eu raison, assura le jeune homme à l'adresse de son Second. C'était mon devoir de répondre à tout appel. J'ai eu un sursaut très mal placé. Merci, Lothan !

Même sans visage et donc sans possibilité d'exprimer des émotions, Lothan eut un signe d'acquiescement et une sorte de vibration du corps indiquant son soulagement, même si le plus apaisé était son ami Humain !

* * *

Comme sortant d'une comète, un étrange vaisseau était apparu, tubulaire, mais aussi avec des canons au bout d'une structure en X, et un énorme habitacle de survie ovoïde qui aurait dû faire basculer toute la structure si ledit appareil n'avait été parfait jusqu'au bout de ses ailerons !

\- Communication entrante, prévint Thizen.

\- Je suis le Capitaine Flam.

\- Vous le connaissez forcément ! intervint, avec un sourire radieux, une jolie blonde en combinaison rouge et blanche.

\- Jamais entendu parler ! grinça Anthénor, ce qui fit s'allonger ostensiblement la mine du soi-disant héros aussi roux que lui !


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Le _Cyberlabe_ s'était posé dans la prairie d'une planète inhabitée. En Navette de Commandement, le jeune Capitaine roux du _Magnificent_ l'avait rejoint, Lothan sur ses talons.

\- Vous ne vous tenez jamais en orbite ? aboya d'entrée le jeune rouquin balafré du _Magnificent_.

\- Nous n'avons pas de navette, répondit l'autre grand rouquin, les mains sur les crosses des pistolets à protons magnétisés à ses cuisses. Notre Futur Comet suffit à désigner ce qu'il est, aux amis et aux ennemis, il doit être vu !

\- Je ne le connais pas plus que vous…

\- Je ne recherche pas la gloriole. Mes actes parlent pour moi. Beaucoup ont ouï mon nom, mais ils ne me reconnaissent souvent que sur ma montre aux neuf planètes et sa pile atomique. Je fais mon job, et j'apprécie seulement le sentiment de justice et du devoir accompli.

\- Joli discours. Mais je sais que ce n'est que la vérité, j'ai téléchargé vos exploits, Capitaine Flam. Et je sais que nous œuvrons pour la même cause.

Flam croisa les bras.

\- Pour faire mon devoir, j'ai besoin de vos infos, Capitaine Xendris. Je vous prie.

Anthénor inclina positivement la tête.

\- J'ai transféré mes Archives sur les Ryordans au serveur de votre Professeur Simon.

\- Il est déjà en train de les étudier, renseigna Grag demeuré à bord du _Cyberlabe_. Veillez à ce que Limaille ne s'égare pas.

\- Qui ? tiqua Anthénor.

\- La bestiole rose à ma boîte de conserve préférée, informa Mala. Il bouffe tout ce qui est métal.

Le jeune rouquin balafré releva le sourcil.

\- Vous avez vos bestioles de compagnie ?

\- Oui, moi j'ai Frégolo qui peut copier n'importe quoi, vous voyez là dans l'herbe, le croisement entre escargot et tortue ?

\- Il est mignon.

\- Mala peut aussi prendre n'importe quelle apparence, intervint Flam qui se sentait soudain très mis de côté de la conversation, devinant dans son dos la blonde Joan Landor s'énerver que l'on traite ainsi le rouquin de sa vie !

Anthénor se frotta le bout du nez, gloussa et désigna du menton son Second Mécanoïde.

\- Il peut se transformer en ça ?

\- Non, pas en un être mécanique. Uniquement de la chair malléable.

\- Et ce Frégolo, il peut le faire ?

\- Uniquement en quelque chose de sa taille.

\- Formidable… C'est cela l'équipe de choc intergalactique que l'on m'a vantée ?

\- Et c'est vous le protecteur des univers, un gamin de vingt-cinq ans ?

Et soudain, les deux rouquins éclatèrent de rire, tendant spontanément la main pour une complicité amicale et de guerriers.

Anthénor sourit.

\- Nous avons les mêmes objectifs, nous ne pouvons que nous comprendre.

\- Et si nécessaire, nous serons toujours là l'un pour l'autre.

Les deux hommes eurent un signe d'acquiescement.

\- Mais espérons que nous ne nous reverrons jamais pour les combats, nous avons chacun le nôtre, conclut Flam. Honoré d'avoir fait votre connaissance, Capitaine Xendris. Adieu.

\- Adieu l'Equipe Comète.

Et le jeune rouquin balafré tourna les talons.

* * *

Dans sa Navette, Anthénor se tourna vers Lothan presque figé dans sa pose, bien que sous ce dehors détaché tous ses senseurs soient opérationnels au possible.

\- Tu me pardonnes de t'avoir traité de « ça » ? Mais ce rouquin au brushing parfait me courrait sur le haricot !

\- J'avais capté d'entrée, Capitaine. Je ne vous en veux nullement. Je comprends. Cela m'a même amusé !

\- Merci, Loth.

\- A tes sautes d'humeur, Anthie !

Anthénor expira paisiblement.

\- Et je ne moquerai plus jamais du héros de la Terre, car il est un pur guerrier, son équipe est polyvalente au possible et il réunit à la fois la force et l'intelligence scientifique.

\- Tu l'admires ?

\- Je le respecte.

Mais ce fut avec un infini soulagement qu'Anthénor retrouva son bord, son environnement, son équipage, ses amis.

Depuis son appartement, Anthénor avait appelé son père.

\- Toi et moi avons un allié de plus dans notre guerre.

\- On avait d'autres compagnons avant ce Capitaine Flam ?

\- Ne répète pas ça à Warius, il te ratatinerait ! pouffa le jeune rouquin balafré.

\- Désolé, je l'avais oublié sur ce coup. Nous ne sommes plus seuls. On va composer notre propre ligne de défense ! Bien joué, fiston ! Tes intentions ?

\- Je poursuis ma Mission. Et j'ai une nouvelle Base Pirate à atomiser. Par contre je vais devoir traverser la Ligne des Perturbations.

* * *

Albator bondit sur ses pieds, empoignant sa barre en bois.

\- Tu vas y laisser tes esprits !

\- Je dois le faire, et puis c'est tout !

\- Anthie, ce à quoi tu t'exposes…

\- Je le sais. A bientôt, papa, quand j'aurai passé la Ligne des Perturbations !

Ayant mis fin à la communication, le jeune homme ne put voir la mine dévastée de son père.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Valandra Lumens Xendris se mordit les lèvres.

\- Tu ne peux pas le faire ! jeta-t-elle à l'adresse de son mari.

\- J'ai les ordres ma Flotte. Notre Flotte. Tu n'ignores pas que je dois tout mettre en œuvre pour répondre aux attentes de notre Général.

\- Mais la Ligne des Perturbations…

\- C'est le seul passage pour m'amener à portée de la Base Therkmost qui est celle de Pirates alliés à Thorwald – enfin, dans la mesure où ils ne se combattaient pas, car « alliés » est un trop grand mot pour ces opportunistes ! Je dois arriver au plus vite, et comme ces Pirates ne s'attendent pas à ce que nous arrivions aussi vite, j'ai ma route de vol programmée !

\- Anthie… Sois prudent.

\- Promis, mon diamant !

* * *

A l'appel de son Capitaine, Lothan s'était levé de sa console sur la Passerelle de Commandement du _Magnificent_ pour s'approcher du fauteuil noir.

\- Loth, tu sais, aussi bien que moi, voire mieux, ce que la traversée des Lignes de Perturbations va faire.

\- Oui.

\- Je dois prendre des dispositions, poursuivit le jeune rouquin balafré.

\- Tu me fais grande confiance, murmura le colossal Mécanoïde, voix tranchant avec sa stature justement !

\- Je te fais entière confiance, rectifia Anthénor. Et je l'accorde à tous les Êtres Non Biologiques du bord, poursuivit le jeune homme. Je vous confie le plus beau et puissant cuirassé de la Flotte de Prian et parmi les plus remarquables de la Flotte de l'Union Galactique.

\- Nous vous sauverons, tous.

Anthénor serra les poings, par réflexe, alors que sa décision avait été prise très longtemps auparavant !

\- La Ligne de Perturbations est constellée d'ondes néfastes, qui influent directement sur les cerveaux biologiques fragiles. Nous avons à tous nous mettre en hibernation pour le temps du passage. A toi le commandement, Lothan, tout le temps de notre sommeil. Tu nous feras sortir du caisson de stase une fois que nous serons en sécurité et que nous aurons à remplir la mission face à Therkmost ?

\- Tu as ma parole, Capitaine.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Merci.

Anthénor se redressa.

\- A toi ce fauteuil. A bientôt, mon ami.

* * *

Les injections de stabilisants cellulaires ayant préparé son organisme à la mise en sommeil artificiel, Anthénor s'était allongé dans le caisson de stase.

\- Veille sur le _Magnificent_ , Lothan, je te le confie, il est à toi, avec toutes les vies à bord !

\- Je serai digne de ta confiance. Et tu retrouveras ton fauteuil intact, Capitaine. On va traverser cette Ligne. Ensuite à toi d'exploser la Base !

\- A tes ordres, Lothan !

La verrière du tube se refermant, les capteurs s'activant, Anthénor s'endormit.

* * *

Ne pouvant en réalité prendre place dans le fauteuil noir de commandement, son poids l'aurait tout bonnement fait exploser, Lothan se contenta de sa position habituelle à sa console de Second.

\- Thizen, niveau minimal d'énergie à tous les niveaux, sauf les réacteurs, intima-t-il à l'Ordinateur Central. Nous devons traverser au plus vite. Ensuite on ranime tous nos compagnons.

\- A tes ordres, Lieutenant.

Et bien qu'à l'extérieur, rien ne trahisse que l'environnement galactique traversé soit hostile, pour n'importe qui, le _Magnificent_ plongea en pleine horreur spatiale qui aurait détruit par ses influences n'importe quel esprit biologique encore en activité !

Ne ressentant pour sa part que quelque chose qui devait s'apparenter à des fourmillements, car vu sa structure de statue de métal quasi invulnérable il ne pouvait avoir de réelles sensations, Lothan tenait bon la Barre entre les doigts étonnement sensibles de sa main.

\- Pour toi, mon Capitaine, mon ami, pour l'équipage !

Déterminé au possible, suivant les coordonnées de vol qu'il connaissait mieux que quiconque, Lothan dirigea le _Magnificent_ , lui faisant gagner les coordonnées de son objectif !

Fidèle, dévoué au possible, et Militaire de la Flotte, Lothan remplit son devoir.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Non pas réveillé en sursaut, cela n'aurait pas été possible vu le mélange des médocs distillés pour la mise en hibernation, Anthénor eut juste une réaction instinctive.

\- On a des problèmes, Loth !

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne nous as pas amenés à… Si, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas réveillé en zone mortelle pour mon esprit… Que se passe-t-il ?… Mais, attends !

Sous le bras costaud de son Second, Anthénor sortit de son caisson de stase, et vomit copieusement.

\- Je n'avais pourtant rien mangé, avant, selon les directives… Mais ça devrait plutôt remonter à 48h pour être efficace… Ma première mise en hibernation…

\- Mais, auprès de cette année, chez ton père ? s'étonna sincèrement Lothan en lui essuyant la bouche, le glissant tout nu dans un bain pour le laver.

Anthénor hoqueta, pensées encore perturbées par le sommeil imposé, peinant à reprendre vraiment contact avec la réalité.

\- Auprès de mon père, j'ai dormi. Le tir d'Erendal… Il m'a fait remettre en état, ça a été long. J'ai été dans un coma artificiel rien à voir avec la stase comme je le constate, répéta le jeune homme. Et puis j'ai fait sa connaissance ! Et pas plus à voir avec ce jour… Qu'y a-t-il ?

Lothan eut un grognement qui n'avait rien de bon augure.

\- Je dois réveiller tous les Êtres Non Biologique du bord. Va voir en Passerelle, Capitaine !

Surpris, inquiet, Anthénor obéit, passant par le vestiaire de sa salle personne d'hibernation pour revêtir son uniforme.

* * *

Anthénor soupira, buvant lentement une tasse, ni de café ni de thé, une boisson médicale uniquement proposée à se remettre d'un long sommeil de stase.

\- Je vois, Loth. Tu n'as commis aucune faute. La Base se déplace ! On n'avait pas cette info, avant !

Le jeune rouquin balafré passa la langue sur ses lèvres, inquiet.

\- Tous sont réveillés ?

\- Oui, Capitaine ?

\- Bien, en ce cas, on accomplit notre Mission !

Se levant, en un geste spontané, Anthénor étreignit les épaulettes de métal de la statue colossale qui lui servait de Second.

\- Merci, mon ami.

\- Mais, que faire ? s'inquiéta le Mécanoïde.

 _-_ Je vais suivre la Base Pirate… Quoique…

\- Capitaine ?

\- J'ai mon idée ? sourit soudain Anthénor.

* * *

En un bel ensemble, en communication synchronisée, Albator et Valandra eurent un profond soupir de soulagement.

\- Anthie !

\- J'ai réussi. Mais uniquement grâce aux Mécanoïdes du bord. Je leur en sais gré, à jamais. Mon esprit est sauf, je peux accomplir mon devoir.

Valandra et Albator soupirèrent d'aise.

* * *

Sur la base Therdmosk, la Cheffe Pirate Osolde Mireldrok se réjouit.

\- Le petit con de Xendris s'approche, je vais l'atomiser ! Il a camouflé son approche par un détour, mais j'ai mes propres zones de surveillances, je l'ai vu arriver, avec ses Mécanoïdes !

\- Xendris a mis fin à …

\- Un coup de chance, jeta Mireldrok à sa Seconde Tchum. Une fois, pas deux fois !

Osolde Mireldrok sourit.

\- Je commande cette base, j'atteins les soixante-dix ans et je veux les fêter. Ce ne sera pas ce petit débile qui m'en privera ! Les autres, ces êtres invasifs, je m'en fiche… Défends-nous, Tchum !

\- A tes ordres.

Embarquant à bord d'un cuirassé nouveau genre pour les Pirates, Tchum s'envola, avec bien des promesses de réussites faces à ceux de Prian et toutes autres Flottes.

* * *

A bord de son _Milchom_ , Tchum était partie au-devant du _Magnificent_.

\- Ce cuirassé…

La Pirate sourit.

\- Ça me fait plaisir !

La Pirate déchaîna ses canons sur le _Magnificent_ le prenant par surprise en surgissant directement de son saut spatio temporel.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Anthénor persifla.

\- Tu t'appelles Tchum et ton croiseur le _Milchom_ , ce n'est guère très imaginatif.

\- Ce n'était pas le but. Et je ne t'apprendrai pas que les Mécanoïdes n'ont pas besoin de patronyme ! Tu as traversé les Lignes de Perturbations, tu as l'esprit complètement dérangé. Bien que je me doute que ce soit d'origine puisque tu as affronté Cyphère la Déchue ! Tu as échoué sur toute la ligne puisque tu lui as offert un disciple !

\- Erendal… Manquait plus que ça… Rapport des premiers dégâts, s'enquit le jeune rouquin balafré.

\- Superficiels. Ce n'était qu'une salve d'avertissement projetée par Tchum au nom de son Osolde Mireldrok.

\- Je m'en doutais. Et où est la Base Pirate ?

\- Elle file à allure de tortue pendant que Tchum nous distrait !

\- Rien de bien surprenant, grogna encore Anthénor. Thizen, les points faibles de son Croiseur ? jeta-t-il à l'adresse de son Ordinateur Central.

\- Répertoriés. J'ai tout envoyé sur ton écran principal. Le _Milchom_ est inférieur à nous à tous points de vue.

\- Ce qui signifie qu'il n'est pas seul, comprit aisément le Capitaine du _Magnificent_. Cela n'aurait d'ailleurs aucun sens de s'avancer devant nous, même en tentant de nous prendre par surprise !

Anthénor se saisit de la Barre.

\- On fonce droit sur la Base, c'est notre objectif. Je me fous de Tchum et de son « _Atchoum_ » ! Je me ferai les Anges Déchus une autre fois !

Bousculant tout sur son passage de sa masse, le _Magnificent_ fonça à travers les étoiles, les Croiseurs Pirates baissant leur bouclier d'invisibilité ne l'arrêtant pas de leurs tirs.

* * *

A très très lointaine distance, Albator et Valandra étaient entrés en communication, apaisés, quoique.

\- Anthie a traversé les Lignes ! glissa la Jurassienne au teint d'ivoire et à la crinière bleu nuit puisqu'aucun des deux interlocuteurs ne pipaient mot. Albator, ton fils a trouvé la seule façon possible d'y arriver.

\- Clio, il a remis sa vie et celle de tous les Biologiques entre celles des Mécanoïdes. Moi, je n'aurais jamais pu avoir cette confiance.

\- Il n'avait pas le choix, fit enfin Valandra. Les ordres de la Flotte priment sur tout autre sentiment !

Le grand Pirate balafré soupira.

\- Je suis passé par là. Ce dévouement aveugle m'a trop coûté.

Albator leva l'œil au plafond.

\- Je reconnais que Mylon Desteyn est plus digne de confiance que certains autres Militaires. Mais je ne me soumettrai plus jamais à une autre autorité que ma volonté et le désir de liberté pour tous. Ça va, Valandra ?

La jeune femme détourna le regard un fugitif instant.

\- Je suis très occupée. Mais je compte bien repartir un jour dans la mer d'étoiles, vous rejoindre, toi et mon époux !

\- Ce sera un honneur, assura Albator en esquissant un fin sourire.

Mais le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ se rembrunit ensuite.

\- J'ai très peu de nouvelles de Lyame… Qu'en est-il ?

\- Elle a été un peu malade, mais ça va mieux. Je suis là, je veille sur elle.

\- Je devrais rentrer… Mais je ne peux pas, vu les événements, vu les ennemis, Anthie…

\- Lyame comprend. Elle aime Anthénor encore plus que toi ! Elle t'attendra !

Albator se détourna de la caméra pour dissimuler son œil empli de larmes.

* * *

Fondant sur la base d'Osolde Mireldrok, le _Magnificent_ n'avait fait aucun quartier et avait tout explosé, les vaisseaux alliés survenus en appui eux aussi par vol spatio-temporel ayant assurés ses arrières.

\- Mission remplie ! gronda le jeune rouquin balafré, mais toujours sur la défensive et n'ayant pas fait baisser le niveau d'alerte de son cuirassé.

\- Un souci ? interrogea Lothan.

\- Je pressens quelque chose…

Anges Déchus, écarlates, Cyphère et Erendal avaient tout suivi depuis le Bassin de Vision.

\- Desteyn a mis un terrible outil de destruction entre les mains de ce rebut de la société ! aboya Erendal qui avec ses ailes avait perdu son patronyme. Je le lui ferai payer, un jour, et bien plus tôt qu'il ne le pense !

\- Oui, ton heure arrive bientôt pour la revanche, assura Cyphère.

Je lui envoie notre signe !

* * *

Dans les étoiles, face au _Magnificent_ , des ailes rouges apparurent, évanescentes mais bien réelles !

Et sur son propre corps, Anthénor sentit ses ailes d'or brûler.

« Erond, on va avoir affaire au pire, sous peu… ».


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Dans le silence de ses appartements, Anthénor cogitait avec lui-même, ou plutôt avec les ailes en lui.

\- Erond, je sais que tu m'entends. Une Ange Déchue c'était déjà trop, alors avec Erendal… C'est un trop gros morceau ! Même avec toi, je n'y arriverai pas ! Ne te sacrifie pas, cela n'en vaudra pas la peine. Je voulais faire appel à toi, mais en fait, ne viens jamais !

\- Tu as si peu idée de tout mon monde, jeune Humain, répondit le Dragon d'Or. Et je peux te conduire quelque part où tu trouveras les armes contre les Anges Déchus, même toute une Légion !

\- Non, n'interviens pas ! pria le jeune rouquin balafré. Je m'en voudrais trop !

\- Arrête donc de penser à toi, Anthénor ! rugit Erond. Tu ne peux pas tout contrôler. Et je prends l'initiative !

\- Je ne te laisserai pas faire !

\- Mais, tu n'auras pas le choix, le moment venu ! A présent, ne me dérange plus, je rassemble mes forces pour être optimum pour toi, le moment venu !

\- Tu l'as déjà dit ! Allez, couché alors !

* * *

Et rompant le premier le lien télépathique, Anthénor se sentit soudain très seul, trouvant réconfort dans sa tasse de café très noir et très fort.

La vision tira un sourire au jeune Capitaine du _Magnificent_.

\- Tu as fait la jonction avec Warius !

En retour, le grand Pirate Capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ inclina positivement la tête.

\- Notre ami m'a fait cette surprise.

\- Je suis mandaté par ma Flotte, renseigna Warius Zéro depuis le _Karyu_. Elle redoute une menace, et tu as peut-être les réponses !

\- Les Pirates ? Non, j'en doute ? tiqua Anthénor.

\- Justement, nous ne savons pas, dans ma République Indépendante, poursuivit Warius. Nous allons te rejoindre. Et peut-être que ton ami ailé nous aidera ?

\- Il ne faut pas compter sur lui. Il ne viendra pas, même si je l'appelle. Et je refuse de le contacter, il ne me répondra pas.

Anthénor soupira.

\- Moi aussi, Warius, j'obéis aux ordres de ma Flotte, mais je ne risquerai pas la tienne. Reste à distance, et toi aussi, papa !

\- Je ne t'ai pas élevé, Anthie, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, mais je peux dire que tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner, surtout s'ils m'empêchent de t'aider !

\- Tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête, je ne peux pas l'éviter, se désola Anthénor. Mais jamais maman ne me pardonnerait et je la redoute plus que toute une Légion d'Anges Déchus ! Ne fais pas de peine à maman, compris ?

\- Je suis mon propre maître, se contenta de répondre Albator.

\- Je vous déteste, tous les insoumis, même toi le coincé du règlement Warius !

En même temps, désamorçant l'instant fait de complicité et de tension, le trio partit dans un fou rire.

* * *

N'étant pas demeuré les ailes croisées, Erond avait au contraire entreprit un voyage.

Et le Dragon d'Or, griffes dehors, s'était posé sur le sol d'un Sanctuaire lui aussi de métal de couleur de la même teinte que ses écailles.

\- Je suis là. Je ne serais pas venu sans raison impérieuse, pour mon ami. Les Eternelles Prédictions avaient raison : notre monde doit fusionner avec celui de ces Etres Biologiques, si fragiles et si forts à la fois. Je suis prêt à honorer une alliance ancestrale avec ces balafrés ! Comment aider mon ami roux ?

Une créature fine, évanescente, apparut devant le museau du Dragon d'Or.

\- Je viens à toi, Erond, ta prière m'a touchée. Et ton lien avec ce jeune Humain est fort en effet !

Erond s'inclina sur ses pattes avant en signe de salut et de respect.

\- Merci, Eternium, la créatrice de tout ! Comment aider mon ami ? Il a cru que je l'abandonnais, je ne voudrais pas le décevoir plus ! Apprenez-moi, Eternium : de quelle façon Anthénor Xendris Von Everstheim peut empêcher une Légion d'Anges Déchus d'apporter le Mal dans son monde ?

Eternium eut un rire.

\- Mais en faisant de lui un Ange Diabolique, évidemment !

Les narines du Dragon expirèrent de la fumée de contestation passive.

\- Il n'acceptera jamais. Anthénor est un être bien trop pur pour ce projet. J'ai sondé son seul cœur. Il est un guerrier, mais il a aussi en lui la tendresse de sa mère !

\- Ces caractéristiques ne peuvent entrer en ligne de compte, décréta Eternium, agitant sa chevelure de nuage. Il doit être transformé.

\- Il ne va pas apprécier…

\- Il n'aura pas le choix !

Une fois de plus, Erond s'inclina devant la Créatrice des Univers, ses trois cœurs déchirés, mais devant lui obéir.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Toshiro émit un bip pour attirer l'attention de son ami.

\- Un appel venant de Prian. C'est Lyame.

\- Elle va bien ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire.

\- Toshy, je sais que tu as piraté son dossier médical !

\- Tu devrais aller la voir, se contenta de répondre le Grand Ordinateur de l' _Arcadia_ , affolant plus que jamais son Capitaine.

* * *

Lyame avait apporté le plateau avec son bol de potage et des tranches de pain tartiné de fromage devant la télévision.

Devant le générique de son feuilleton quotidien, elle se réjouit.

Les rideaux du salon s'agitant sous la brise de début de soirée, elle reposa sa cuillère.

\- Mon bel amour !

Son cœur battant la chamade, elle se précipita dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie.

\- Ma femme, sourit Albator en lui caressant doucement les joues après l'avoir embrassée passionnément. Je sais que j'aurais dû revenir plus souvent, plus tôt.

\- Tu n'es pas libre de tes mouvements, quoique tu prétendes, fit-elle doucement.

\- Figure-toi, ma tendre, que toute autre personne qui m'aurait dit cela dans la mer d'étoiles aurait eu mon gravity saber au travers du corps !

\- Mon sanguinaire amour ! Anthie va bien.

\- Je sais, on a parlé récemment.

\- Et Mylon me tient aussi au courant, un peu plus qu'un Général ne devrait le faire puisqu'il est son parrain !

Albator effleura encore de ses doigts la chevelure prématurément blanchie par une vie de labeur, de la femme de sa vie.

\- Tu vas mieux ? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'alarmer… avoua Lyame.

Elle se détourna.

\- J'ai subi la dernière des interventions chirurgicales. Ça va. Tout est sous contrôle. J'ai reçu un nouveau rein. Je suis « en état de marche » pour cinquante ans encore !

\- Je m'inquiétais tant de ce qu'on ne voulait me dire. Et tu ne répondais pas davantage à mes questions !

\- Tu avais tant de préoccupations…

\- Tu es ma vie, ne le sais-tu donc pas ?

Le regard de Lyame se troubla un instant.

\- J'aurais dû avoir plus confiance en toi, désolée… Tu es là !

* * *

En milieu de nuit, se redressant sur un coude, le grand brun balafré posa ses lèvres sur les joues de celle qui un jour avait pris son cœur à jamais.

\- Je dois déjà repartir. Quelque chose me souffle que notre enfant est plus en danger que jamais ! Je ne suis pas de taille contre ses ennemis, mais je ne suis pas sûr non plus que cet Erond ne lui fera pas plus de mal qu'autre chose ! Même si je ne peux rien, je serai avec lui ! Je voudrais tant que tu me suives, mais ici c'est le foyer stable que tu veux plus que tout lui préserver. Tes souhaits et sa stabilité, c'est tout ce qui m'importe !

Albator fit glisser ses doigts dans les boucles de sa femme.

\- Même si je ne suis pas souvent là, je veille sur toi. Mylon est l'une des rares personnes en qui j'ai entière confiance, et je l'accorde très rarement ! Cette greffe de rein, tu n'aurais pas dû passer par toutes ces étapes seule !

Se levant, il alla jusqu'aux fenêtres et les ouvrant grand, pas sur ses gardes, pour une des rares fois de son existence de Pirate.

\- J'étais encore jeune. Si j'avais compris, je serais peut-être resté à notre rencontre… Tout aurait été alors tellement différent. Anthénor n'aurait pas eu à être boursier, à subir les humiliations de lâches et d'arrogants comme cet Erendal Thorpe ! Je crois que j'ai eu peur et j'ai été en-dessous de tout… Dire que je l'ai récupéré presque mourant. J'espère que je me suis rattrapé depuis, d'une autre manière, d'adulte à adulte, de guerrier à guerrier.

Albator tourna la tête vers le lit où Lyame dormait toujours paisiblement.

\- Tu as tellement bien élevé notre fils ! Tu es une perle, plus encore que je ne pouvais l'espérer ou que je ne peux l'imaginer avec tous les sacrifices que tu t'es imposés, au prix de ta santé – et ton organisme commence à lâcher. Quel sera ton premier souci médical ? Pourras-tu le surmonter. En parleras-tu ? Non, j'en doute, tu as autant de fierté que moi !

Admiratif, le cœur plus gonflé d'amour pour son épouse, Albator se glissa à nouveau à son côté.

\- Je t'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Il posa doucement la main sur la hanche de Lyame, la serrant en un vieux geste de complicité.

Entrouvrant les yeux, ayant tout entendu, Lyame ne bougea cependant pas d'un muscle, le grand brun balafré ayant pour sa part replongé dans le sommeil.

« Mon corps me lâche, effectivement. Et il se peut qu'à ton prochain passage je ne sois plus entièrement la femme de tes rêves. Et là, je ne sais pas si tu resteras… ».

Machinalement, Lyame passa la main sur ses seins puis se força à tenter de se rendormir.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE IX

 **9.**

Rouvrant les yeux, Anthénor se débattit pour se dégager des entraves.

\- Erond, que m'as-tu fait ? hurla-t-il.

\- Je t'ai livré à Eternium ?

\- C'est qui cette dégénérée au nom idiot ?

\- Elle est la créatrice de toute éternité.

\- Encore plus bateau comme réponse, aboya le jeune homme. Je veux retourner à mon bord… Ce rêve est trop réel, je ne m'y sens pas bien !

\- Ce n'est pas une hallucination, rectifia Eternium. Erond n'a fait qu'obéir à mes ordres de première Créatrice des Univers. Il ne pouvait faire autrement.

\- Mais que me voulez-vous ? se révolta encore Anthénor. Je suis de votre côté. Enfin c'était ce qu'il me semblait… A moins que je ne me sois trompé… ?

\- Je confirme, fit le Grand Dragon d'Or. Mais Eternium prime sur tout. Et si tu veux affronter les Anges, il te faut plus que ton surpuissant cuirassé, celui de ton père et même ton petit joujou !

\- Je me suis toujours débrouillé… Quoique… Mais qu'est-ce que Eterchoum va me faire ?

\- Tu vas devenir un Ange Diabolique, pour affronter les Anges Déchus.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord !

\- La ferme, rugit le Dragon d'Or.

\- NOONNNN, protesta Anthénor.

Sortant de son rêve, Anthénor n'eut pas pour autant l'impression d'être revenu en sécurité, que du contraire… et pas vraiment lui-même.

\- Que m'est-il arrivé ?

Le jeune homme balafré passa les doigts dans sa crinière devenue de suie, et ne reconnaissant pas son regard dans les prunelles bleu glace que lui renvoyaient son miroir.

\- Un Ange Diabolique, je ne l'imaginais pas vraiment ainsi…

\- Comment ? interrogea Erond, miniature se baladant sur la table du salon.

\- Je ne sais pas. Laid, répugnant, bref une créature malfaisante pour laquelle cela se verrait au premier regard ? Là, ce sont mes cheveux et mes yeux qui ont changé. Est-ce tout ce qui a été modifié en moi ?

\- Tout est différent, fit le Dragon d'Or.

\- Je ne ressens rien…

\- Ce n'est pas physique, quoique. Mais tu es armé pour affronter un Ange Déchu !

\- Comme si je savais seulement ce que cela signifie, ce qu'Erendal est devenu… Mais qu'importe ce que ton Eternium et toi pensez, je suis commandant de vaisseau, et cela importe avant tout ! Je ferai mon devoir. Et là mes ordres m'imposent de rentrer, d'autres ordres me sont promis, les Pirates attendront !

Sortant de la salle de bain, revêtant son uniforme, Anthénor se dirigea vers la Passerelle, espérant que les gardes du bord ne le flinguent pas à vue, ne le reconnaissant pas !

Arrivé intact à son Fauteuil de Commandement, Anthénor appela du bout du doigt son Second.

\- Oui ? fit Lothan.

\- Je ressemble à quoi ?

\- Tu es… différent. Comme tu t'en doutes… Tu es quoi ?

\- Aucune idée… Je ne me sens ni meilleur ni quoi que ce soit avant cette nuit… Erond et Eternium disent que je peux me mesurer à Erendal et à sa Cyphère.

Le jeune homme balafré soupira.

\- Pourquoi ces histoires bizarres interfèrent avec ma Mission de Militaire ? Nous devions mener une Flotte contre ces Pirates mais tout semble avoir changé…

Lothan servit un café noir et fort à son Capitaine.

\- Tu as dormi ou tu as rêvé ?

\- Les deux. Je comprends tes interrogations. Moi-même je me suis senti mal en me découvrant dans le miroir. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis devenu… Mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'assurer mon commandement, et c'est tout ce qui importe ! Tu me suis toujours, Lothan ?

\- Je suis programmé pour t'obéir. Je m'inquiète pour toi…

\- Merci, Loth. Quand revenons-nous à nos coordonnées ?

\- D'ici 170 heures. Le Général t'attend.

\- Il ne va pas apprécier… Et je n'ose penser à ma mère… Et mon père n'en parlons pas, il va m'atomiser d'un tir de gravity saber avant seulement que je n'aie eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche !

Anthénor se leva.

\- Je prends une pause. A toi le vaisseau, Lothan. J'ai besoin de faire le point, et j'ignore totalement où j'en suis… Des amis m'ont trahi, que dois-je attendre de plus… ?

Battant les talons en retraite, Anthénor regagna ses appartements.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

\- Vaisseau Pirate en approche.

Anthénor tressaillit.

\- L' _Arcadia_?

\- Oui, identifia Lothan. Il a envoyé ses signaux de reconnaissance.

\- Bien, qu'il approche, sourit le jeune homme balafré à la crinière de suie.

\- Et l'option « te flinguer avant d'avoir pu dire un mot » ?

\- Il le ferait, s'il n'était pas mon père !

* * *

Un Tube d'Arrimage ayant relié les deux cuirassés de guerre, Anthénor mit les pieds sur l' _Arcadia_.

\- Permission de monter à bord, capitaine ?

\- Tu es bien protocolaire, mon grand garçon. Militaire jusqu'au bout des ongles… Mais que t'est-il arrivé ? Je ne te reconnais qu'à peine… Ces fous d'Anges Déchus t'ont fait du mal ?

\- Je n'ai pas vu Erendal, ni sa folle… C'est Erond qui m'a trahi. Mais j'ignore pourquoi. A la réflexion, je crois qu'il m'a fait un cadeau pour le futur, via Eternium. Mais je ne comprends pas… J'ai peur, papa, en quoi m'a-t-on transformé, est-ce pour le meilleur ou pour…

Albator étreignit les épaules de son fils qui n'avait pu se retenir de trembler.

\- J'ai toute confiance en toi. Viens boire un coup de red bourbon, je régale !

\- Trop généreux de ta part. Mon stock est plutôt à sec, tu peux me ravitailler ?

\- Brader le red bourbon de Bob ? Uniquement pour toi, tu as de la chance d'être mon seul rejeton !

\- Qui sait ce que tu as pu semer au gré de tes pérégrinations, mon généreux papa !

\- Quoi qu'en disent les rumeurs, j'ai toujours été très prudent ! sourit le grand Pirate borgne et balafré. J'ai aimé bien des femmes, mais pas au point de ta mère ! D'elle seule je souhaitais un enfant.

\- En ce cas, soulagé, que ce soit moi !

A l'entrée du jeune homme, Clio s'inclina en un discret signe de salutation, ayant ouvert la bouteille de red bourbon et rempli les godets, avant de se retirer.

\- Ta chevelure est de nuit, ton cœur demeure d'or comme Erond, se contenta-t-elle de murmura à l'oreille d'Anthénor.

\- Merci, mon amie.

Soulagé par les simples propos de la Jurassienne, Anthénor sentit un regain d'espoir, s'asseyant pour tendre la main vers son verre tandis que son père prenait place sur son habituel fauteuil de bois et de coussins écarlates.

\- Merci de m'avoir rejoint, j'avais besoin d'un peu de réconfort…

\- Je l'ai senti, je ne sais pas comment. Mais je devais être là !

Anthénor passa la langue sur ses lèvres, vidant d'un trait son verre avant de se resservir.

\- Maman ne me reconnaîtra jamais… Je ne peux pas rentrer…

\- Arrête de proférer des stupidités. Un cœur de mère ne se trompe jamais ! Rien que ta balafre, le signe héréditaire.

\- Et Mylon Desteyn ?

\- Il te connaît mieux que moi. Il ne se trompera jamais sur son neveu et son commandant de guerre !

\- Tu me rassures. J'avais tellement peur en me découvrant… Je ne me reconnaissais pas. Et je craignais tant qu'on ne me condamne sous cette apparence…

Albator serra fort l'épaule de son fils.

\- Tu as été désigné pour une mission, même si j'ignore toujours laquelle. Tu as été mon bébé, tu commandes ce cuirassé. Des Dieux t'ont choisi pour affronter des ennemis qui dépassent tout entendement ! Je suis fier et j'ai très peur pour toi.

\- Je peux avoir un câlin ?

\- Je crains de ne pas être très doué pour cela…

\- Je l'apprécierai à sa juste façon.

En une entière complicité, les deux balafrés échangèrent en gestes affectueux tout ce que les mots ne pouvaient exprimer.

* * *

Les deux cuirassés volant bord à bord, Anthénor était retourné dans ses appartements.

\- Mon père ne m'a pas renié !

\- Un père ne repousse jamais ses enfants !

\- Erond, tu es revenu… Je craignais de t'avoir perdu en te reprochant ma métamorphose… Changement que je ne comprends pas, et qui m'échappera toujours je le redoute… Je ne t'ai offensé ? Il semble que ce soit un cadeau de ton Eternium, mais je ne le prendrai jamais comme tel ! Tu es là ?

\- Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai.

\- Merci, mon Dragon d'Or !

Nez d'Humain et Museau de Dragon se touchèrent en un geste infini de confiance et d'amitié.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE XI

 **11.**

\- Un Ange Diabolique, à quoi cela peut-il bien servir ? On ne m'a pas donné le mode d'emploi !

\- Tu le sauras le moment venu, assura Erond, devenu statuette de décoration sur la table basse principale de l'appartement d'Anthénor.

\- Mes cheveux ont changé. Est-ce que quelque chose d'autre…

\- Non, ta crinière c'est juste pour prévenir tes adversaires. Ni ton esprit ni ton cœur n'ont été manipulés. D'ailleurs ce sont tes sentiments et tes qualités qui permettront de t'opposer à l'Ange Déchu.

\- J'espère.

\- Quelles sont tes intentions ? s'enquit le tout petit Dragon Doré.

\- Mes ordres ont changé. J'abandonne la chasse aux Pirates. Je suis relayé.

\- Et que dois-tu faire ?

\- je dois voler de façon aléatoire, et attendre les ennemis surnaturels de ces univers… Ce qui veut tout dire et ne rien dire… Il se pourrait qu'Etrendal âme damnée ne s'en prenne plus jamais à moi !

\- Humain immonde, Ange Déchu, Erendal demeure l'être maléfique qu'il a toujours été, avec la haine du Boursier que tu étais et qui été au-delà de tous les espoirs et réussites qui lui étaient destinés ! Il n'abandonnera jamais ! Et ta seule responsabilité est de protéger ton cuirassé et ton équipage.

\- Mais je ne lui ai jamais fait aucun mal ! Pourquoi m'en veut-il ?

\- Comme si tu l'ignorais encore. Tu n'es pas de sa lignée. Et tu es le fils d'un Pirate.

La statuette d'Erond frémit, comme si elle avait un gloussement amusé.

\- Justement, Anthie ! Lui, le fils de la Haute Aristocratie, devenue le paria de tous. Et toi, le fils de la ménagère qui commande le plus superbe des cuirassés ! Il a toutes les raisons de te haïr, en plus d'avoir épousé la femme qu'il convoitait ? Et être Déchu lui donne tous les pouvoirs, et je doute qu'il s'en prive !

\- Il va faire du mal aux miens ?

\- Il va s'en priver !

\- La ferme !

Antéhnor buvait lentement une tasse de chocolat chaud au Mess des Officiers quand les porte s'ouvrirent sur son père.

\- Je viens te dire au revoir. Je repars.

\- Tu m'abandonnes ?

\- J'espérais que tu sois Militaire. Tu as dépassé toutes mes espérances. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Je reprends mes péigrénations. Mais je ne serai jamais loin de toi ! Sois prudent. Tant de dangers, dont je ne peux te protéger… Je suis désolé… Ta vie humaine est celle dont entièrement je ne peux me manifester.

\- Je l'ai toujours su. A bientôt, Erond

Bien installé dans son fauteuil de commandement, Anthénor demeurait tendu comme un arc.

\- Je ne sais plus à quoi m'attendre, à aucun point de vue… J'avais une traque, je pensais m'y tenir, j'avais un but. Et on vient de tout me retirer. Comment je pourrai jamais comprendre et me retourner… ?

Lothan s'approcha.

-Je peux t'aider ?

\- Non. Merci. Par contre, je veux tenter quelque chose, mais je voudrais ton accord, avant ?

\- C'est anti-Militaire ?

\- Oui.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Je vais aller affronter Erendal sur son territoire. Je dois me débarrasser de lui. L'un de nous y restera. Je ne peux plus attendre qu'il agisse. Je vais y aller le premier !

\- Tu es fou…

\- Je n'ai pas eu d'autre idée, Lothan. Je te confie le vaisseau. Quoi qu'il arrive une fois que je l'aurai quitté, désengage de la position immédiatement et mets l'équipage en sécurité.

\- A tes ordres. Mais comment vas-tu trouver l'Ange Déchu ?

\- Nous sommes liés, je n'aurai qu'à me laisser me guider à lui ?

\- Tu en es certain ?

\- Pas du tout, mais c'est mal seule piste… J'y vais !

Depuis l'appartement, Erendon frémit.

\- Tu y vas sans moi ? Tu me bloques ?

En pensées, Anthénor répondit au Dragon d'Or.

\- C'est mon combat !

Mais de statuette, Erendon redevint Dragon Géant.

\- Je viens te soutenir, mon ami !


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE XII

 **12.**

Erendal tressaillit.

\- Que viens-tu faire chez moi ? glaplit-il.

\- Tu ne m'attendais donc pas ?

\- Si, mais pas en ce moment. Qui t'a amené ? Question stupide, ton Dragon bien sûr !

\- Qui d'autre ? rugit Erond. Mais je ne peux me mêler de combat entre Anges.

Et l'immense Dragon se coucha, paisible, en signe de non-agression, laissant le Diabolique et le Déchu face à face.

Anthénor se tourna vers son adversaire de toujours.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais fait de mal. Tu m'as détesté dès que j'ai franchi les portes de l'Académie de la Flotte. J'ai accepté de poursuivre ma vie avec cette certitude. Maintenant, je crois que nous sommes à égalité des forces, pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre !

\- En effet, je ne peux contester ce fait. Tes alliés. Tu es devenu affolant alors que tu aurais dû demeurer dans le ruisseau où tu es né. Mais n'oublie pas ma Protectrice, elle peut fausser le jeu et se mêler de notre engagement. La partie ne sera jamais égale !

\- Je m'en fiche ! déclara le balafré à la crinière de jais. Erond ne va pas bouger, mais ça empêchera aussi ta Cyphère de s'approcher !

Les deux Anges déployant leurs ailes, ils se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre pour un unique choc.

\- Tu as triché ! se plaignit Erendal.

\- Oui, c'est la seule façon de faire avec toi, gronda Anthénor, ayant un regard pour la pointe de harpon qu'il tenait dans la main.

\- Tu l'avais dans ta manche.

\- Au propre comme au figuré ! Je ne t'ai jamais fait aucune confiance, Erendal.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, la crinière du jeune balafré était redevenue claire.

\- Quoi, ça se termine comme ça, si facilement ?

\- Tu n'es pas important, Erendal. Les univers se passeront très bien de toi.

D'un geste rageur, Anthénor planta la pointe de son arme dans la gorge de son ennemi.

\- Ce n'est pas par plaisir. C'est la seule façon de te renvoyer à tes ténèbres. Je dois te décapiter.

Erendal eut un soupir.

\- Régale-toi, rebus de gouttière. Tu auras eu le dernier que Cyphère a créé. Mais la Cohorte suivra.

\- Je me fous de ta Cohorte ou de n'importe quelle meute ! Qu'importe le temps, le siècle passé ou à venir. Il y aura toujours un balafré, ses Dragons, pour défendre ceux et ce qui est juste ! Je ne suis, moi aussi, qu'un pion, dans la destinée des univers. Cyphère est éternelle, mais les Dragons aussi, et ils trouvent toujours un porteur de leurs cœurs.

Ses mains de métal pourtant douces comme une véritable peau, Lothan déposa une tasse de café noir et très fort entre les mains de son jeune ami à la crinière aux reflets redevenus de cuivre.

\- C'est fini ?

\- Pour Erendal, oui. Pour les monstruosités surnaturelles, cela ne le sera jamais. Mais j'ai donné pour mes combats. Ma mission s'arrête.

Anthénor porta son regard vers la table la plus proche de lui.

\- Erond est parti. Je n'ai plus besoin, et inversement. Je suis en pais, dans la mesure de mon boulot de Militaire devant préserver autant que possible l'ordre et la sécurité !

\- Tu es sûr ?

Anthénor ne répondit pas tout de suite, le regard dans le vague.

\- Dans un rêve, j'ai eu une vision. Un balafré, roux étincelant comme aux origines, le regard d'émeraude. Et il devait s'appeler Alphégor. C'était bien une projection de l'avenir. Je suis en paix. Je peux faire mon job, rentrer chez moi, en famille !

\- Moi, je serai toujours là.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Tu es éternel, Lothan.

\- Je servirai toujours un balafré.

\- Merci, Lothan.

Anthénor but sa tasse à petites gorgées.

\- Où allons-nous ? reprit l'Androïde.

\- D'abord une petite halte à un _Metal Bloody Saloon_ de Bob. Quelques godets à vider avec mon père. Ensuite je laisserai les événements me guider. Je me sens libre, Lothan, comme jamais. Et je me sens bien !

Anthénor sourit, aux anges, véritablement, et à jamais.

FIN


End file.
